Automated teller machines (ATMs) (also known as automated banking machines (ABMs)) allow customers of financial institutions to perform operations like making withdrawals and deposits without requiring the use of a human teller. In order to provide security for customer financial accounts, customers must authenticate to the ATM.
Conventional ATM authentication is two-factor: a customer must provide an ATM card and must also key a personal identification number (PIN). The ATM card is typically an ISO-sized card, usually made of plastic, with a magnetic stripe and/or a smart chip encoding identifying information. The PIN is a short sequence of digits such as, for example, a four-digit code. A user of an ATM must authenticate by providing the ATM card and PIN before the ATM will allow them to perform any transactions, including withdrawals.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.